Chroniques de la Saint-Valentin
by FanWarriors
Summary: Chaque année, chaque 14 février, redécouvrons nos personnages et ships préférés dans une succession de scénettes. Fluff, amour et mignoncité sont au programme de chaque rendez-vous annuel. - Multi-shipping. Tout le monde est invité à participer ! [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Pause (Tony & Loki)

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**#1 - Pause  
****(Tony x Loki)**

_Saint-Valentin 2020_

Tony travaillait sur un prototype de mini-réacteur ARK adapté à un usage domestique sans aucun danger pour l'utilisateur. Le problème était que ces objets délivraient un peu trop de puissance. Et que les chiffres dansaient sous les yeux de l'ingénieur. Il cligna des yeux, et lança sa main à tâtons vers la droite. Il y avait potentiellement un thermos de café quelque part dans le coin, à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà terminé.

Après cinq minutes à chercher dans le vide, l'homme consentit à lever les yeux. Pas de thermos.

\- Friday, café.

\- Monsieur, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Friday, café ou je te désactive et je mets quelqu'un d'autre à la place.

\- Bien monsieur.

La machine à café connecté du laboratoire se mit en route, alors que Tony recentrait son attention sur l'équation affichée à l'écran. Qui disparut soudainement.

\- Friday, où est l'écran ?

\- Anthony, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment peux-tu vivre dans cette immonde pièce ?

L'ingénieur sursauta, et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Loki y contemplait les lieux, l'air dégoûté.

\- T'es ma conscience ou la conséquence de la fatigue ?

\- Pourquoi diable ta conscience aurait-elle mon apparence ?

\- Je sais pas. Les consciences ont toujours des apparences étranges, non ? Enfin, dans les films et… Bref. Friday, mon café !

Un bras automatisé amena un gobelet fumant à l'ingénieur.

\- Bon, conscience ou fatigue, rends-moi mon ordinateur.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

\- La conscience donc. Tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Au moins je suis productif !

\- N'as-tu réellement rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Ben je passerais bien du temps avec Loki, mais il est à la Nouvelle Asgard pour aider Thor et Brunnhilde, j'ai pas tout compris. Et comme les Vilains sont sages ces derniers temps, ben je reste là à travailler.

\- Donc ça fait un mois que tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Ah si, j'ai fait deux trois siestes. Rien de bien long ; j'ai du travail.

\- Anthony…

Loki s'approcha de Tony et posa sa main sur sa joue. L'ingénieur sursauta.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

\- Non, je suis réellement là, depuis deux heures. J'attendais de voir si tu sortirais de ta tanière pour le rituel de l'apéritif.

Le milliardaire écarquilla les yeux, et se leva pour prendre le Menteur dans ses bras.

\- Eh bien, je vois que je t'ai finalement manqué.

\- Tu repars avec Thor quand ?

\- Je reste. Mais à la condition que tu prennes une douche et que tu dormes un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un amant qui s'écroule de fatigue.

\- Ça peut se négocier…

L'humain, soudainement pleinement réveillé, attira le dieu dans un baiser passionné.


	2. Un rendez-vous gâché ? (Steve & Bucky)

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Attention, le rating semble un peu plus élevé que le texte précédent, mais uniquement à cause du langage et des sous-entendus utilisés par les "gâcheurs" du rendez-vous. Sinon, rien de graphique.**

* * *

**#2 - Un rendez-vous gâché ?  
****(Steve x Bucky)**

_Saint-Valentin 2020_

En cette Saint-Valentin, Steve avait des plans très particuliers pour Bucky. En début de soirée, les deux tourtereaux s'élancèrent à pied depuis la Tour Avengers, main dans la main, dans les rues de New York, pour aller se promener sur le pont de Brooklyn. La symbolique était forte.

Malgré la fraîcheur du soir hivernal new-yorkais, ils trouvèrent nombre de passants sur le chemin. Pour autant, ils gardèrent leur allure détendue, profitant tout simplement de cette soirée.

Ils marchaient sur le pont depuis quelques minutes déjà, bavardant de tout et de rien, lorsqu'une voix masculine les interpella dans leur dos.

\- Hé, les pédés !

Au moins, cela annonçait directement la couleur. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, mais d'un regard furtivement échangé avec Steve, ils décidèrent d'ignorer purement et simplement la provocation. Ils continuèrent leur promenade comme si de rien n'était, toujours au même rythme tranquille.

\- Hé, j'vous parle ! insista l'inconnu. Ou est-ce que la branlette en duo vous aurait rendus sourds ?

Bucky grogna, et se tendit visiblement.

\- Laisse tomber, lui glissa Steve.

\- Ai-je bien entendu _Steven Rogers_ me demander d'ignorer un abruti ? s'étonna le brun. C'est de l'hypocrisie ?

\- Il finira bien par se lasser, répondit le blond sans relever la raillerie qui lui était adressée. Ne le laissons pas gâcher notre Saint-Valentin.

\- Ouais, tu as raison…

Mais contrairement aux prédictions de Steve, l'abruti homophobe derrière eux ne se lassa pas de sa propre haine.

Et deux autres voix, l'une masculine et l'autre féminine, vinrent se joindre à ses injures.

\- Les tarlouzes, on vous cause !

\- Vous avez de gros bras mais de bien petites couilles pour refuser de nous parler !

Steve soupira. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir sa soirée en amoureux entachée par de telles vulgarités. C'était frustrant.

\- On en fait quoi, alors, de ces cons ? grogna Bucky.

\- Ne deviens pas aussi vulgaires qu'eux, l'implora Steve.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Hé, les gars ! s'écria la femme. C'est Captain America !

Aussitôt, un grand nombre de regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux. Steve aurait bien aimé, à cet instant, avoir quelques particules Pym sur lui pour se faire instantanément minuscule.

\- Captain America est pédé ! hurla l'un de leurs harceleurs. Quel superbe exemple pour notre pays !

\- Bon, tu vas la fermer ta gueule, un peu, espèce d'enfoiré ? cria en retour une passante excédée.

\- Hé, respecte-moi, salope !

\- Répète un peu, pour voir ?!

Steve n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser à l'altercation en cours. Il avait aperçu une soudaine fureur dans les yeux de Bucky, et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

\- Buck, non…

Mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il lâcha sa main et se tourna vivement en direction du groupe mixte derrière eux. Steve posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité, en vain.

Bucky se mit en marche vers leurs harceleurs, l'esprit momentanément court-circuité par la colère intense et explosive qui y avait jailli, symptôme incontrôlable d'une zone de son cerveau irrémédiablement lésée par les électrochocs.

Steve le suivit immédiatement. Les grandes enjambées de son petit ami l'avaient déjà amené face à l'homme en pleine dispute avec la passante. Avant que Steve n'ait pu l'arrêter, il empoigna sa victime au sourire narquois de sa main en métal, lui enserrant le cou et le soulevant de terre.

\- Bucky, stop ! s'exclama Steve en agrippant le bras métallique de son petit ami entre ses propres biceps pour le forcer à lâcher sa _proie_. Tu es en train de les laisser tout gâcher !

Cela sembla provoquer un déclic dans l'esprit encore instable de Bucky, qui relâcha sa victime.

\- Eh, mais vous êtes de gros malades, tous les deux ! s'écria la femme qui les avait harangués.

\- Laisse tomber, Bucky, tu vois bien qu'ils sont ivres, en plus, fit Steve en le tirant vers lui.

Sans un mot, le brun se laissa faire. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur chemin, mais c'était sans compter sur une nouvelle provocation. Bucky reçut une bouteille en verre dans le dos, qui éclata en petits morceaux.

\- Viens, fichons le camp d'ici, lui dit Steve en le maintenant toujours fermement par le bras.

Ils achevèrent leur traversée du pont de Brooklyn en un temps record, et se réfugièrent dans un bar sur l'autre rive.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes, où Steve s'empressa d'ausculter le dos de Bucky. Dans leur reflet dans le miroir, il pouvait le voir livide et en sueur - plus probablement à cause de son accès de rage que de la douleur des petites plaies dues aux éclats de verre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre homme.

\- Je regrette, mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les sanitaires sans avoir payé de consommation, les informa-t-il.

\- Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir informé en entrant, répliqua Steve, mais nous venons de nous faire agresser dans la rue et mon petit ami est blessé.

Il désigna le dos dénudé et sanguinolent de Bucky pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda l'employé.

\- Des idiots sur le pont, répondit Steve. Si nous vous assurons que nous boirons un verre chez vous, auriez-vous un kit de premiers secours à nous prêter, s'il vous plaît ?

\- C'est d'accord, mais n'amenez pas vos problèmes ici avec vous.

\- Je crois que nous les avons semés. Ils nous ont agressés gratuitement parce que nous nous tenions la main, ajouta Steve pour dissiper tout malentendu sur la nature de l'altercation.

\- Ah, je vois. Ils ont voulu ruiner votre Saint-Valentin, ces imbéciles.

L'homme revint rapidement avec une trousse de soins, et les laissa seuls. Steve soigna un Bucky toujours aussi pâle et mutique. Avant de remettre son pull en place au-dessus des pansements, il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Cela tira enfin le brun de sa léthargie. Il se tourna vers Steve, les yeux humides, et se colla contre lui. Le blond l'enlaça doucement, dégoûté par la tournure qu'avait pris leur soirée.

Ils finirent par ressortir dans la salle principale, et Steve s'approcha du bar pour rendre le kit et passer commande. Ils choisirent ensuite une table au milieu du lieu bondé, et l'employé qui les avait aidés leur apporta leurs deux bières.

Autour d'eux, beaucoup de jeunes. Entre vingt et trente ans, apparemment, entre amis ou en couples. Ils créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante.

\- C'est pas mal ici, tu ne trouves pas ? lança Steve pour remettre un peu de conversation entre eux.

\- Ouais…, marmonna Bucky.

\- Je sais que tu es déçu, Buck. Je le suis aussi. Mais nous pouvons encore rattraper cette soirée, tu sais.

\- Tout ça à cause de trois ivrognes, bougonna le brun. Ce pays ne s'arrange pas, bien au contraire…

\- Tu voudrais retourner vivre au Wakanda ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Si tu es d'accord, évidemment…

\- C'est sûr que c'était plus calme là-bas, mais ne prenons aucune décision sur un coup de tête…

\- Hé, ils sont là ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils s'étaient planqués là, les tarlouzes !

Steve et Bucky, assis côte à côte, se retournèrent vivement. Les trois personnes du pont les avaient de toute évidence suivis.

\- Vous pouvez plus vous échapper maintenant, ricana la femme.

\- Hé ! Pas de bagarre dans mon bar ! s'exclama le gérant. Ouste, dehors !

\- Viens, on s'en va, nous aussi, fit Bucky en laissant la monnaie à côté de leurs bières à peine entamées. On rentre à la Tour. J'en ai assez.

\- À pied ? Avec eux dans le coin ?

\- En taxi. J'en ai marre de cette soirée ridicule. On sera mieux au chaud sous la couette devant Netflix.

Ils se levèrent simultanément, mais le trio leur barrait toujours la route.

\- Je croyais qu'un Super Soldat se serait défendu au lieu de fuir, les railla le lanceur de bouteille.

\- Pour votre propre bien, je vous déconseille de me tenter, répliqua Steve entre ses dents serrées, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as tellement perdu en virilité à force de te faire sodomiser que ton coup de poing sera juste une pichenette.

\- Tu veux tester ?

\- Steve, laisse tomber pour une fois…

Bucky poussa sans ménagement l'homme face à lui. Son petit ami l'imite, malgré les cris de protestation du trio, des clients et du gérant, et ils atteignirent enfin la rue.

Bucky héla un taxi et ils s'y engouffrèrent alors que leurs agresseurs criaient sur Steve.

\- Tour Avengers, grommela Bucky au chauffeur.

Les deux soldats soupirèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient enfin.

\- Vraiment désolé que ça ait tourné comme ça…, fit Steve.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Steve. C'est de la leur. Et ils auront ruiné ma demande en mariage.

Bucky s'interrompit soudain, tournant un regard effaré vers Steve.

\- Je me suis vendu comme le plus gros idiot de cette planète, commenta-t-il platement.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Steve sourit.

\- Et en plus, tu vas te foutre de moi maintenant, marmonna Bucky.

\- Oh non, tu sais très bien que je ne me le permettrais pas…

\- C'est ça, Rogers, je te crois sur parole.

\- C'est pas si dramatique, Buck. D'ailleurs, je vais nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité en t'avouant que, moi aussi, j'avais prévu de faire ma demande ce soir. Finalement, tant mieux que nous n'en ayons pas eu l'occasion ni l'un ni l'autre, parce qu'on aurait eu l'air de deux imbéciles, à nous agenouiller tous les deux en même temps.

\- Toujours en train de voir le côté positif. T'as pas changé, Steve.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? le taquina le blond.

\- C'est pas faux, _punk_.

\- _Jerk_…

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme pour sceller la remontée de leur moral après cette soirée gâchée.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au pied de la Tour. Alors que Steve payait la course, Bucky descendit profiter de l'air frais. En levant la tête vers le logo illuminé de la Tour, spécialement teinté en rouge pour cette soirée - Tony… -, il prit une décision.

\- On ne va pas les laisser tout saboter non plus, déclara Bucky alors que Steve arrivait à côté de lui.

L'autre lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Bucky se mit alors à genoux, au milieu de la rue, en sortant une boîte de son manteau.

\- Steve, veux-tu m'épouser ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant et en lui présentant une bague.

\- Bien sûr, Buck, lui répondit le blond avec le même grand sourire. Et même un million de fois, s'il le fallait !

Le brun se releva prestement pour l'embrasser. Steve fut celui qui mit fin à l'étreinte, pour s'agenouiller à son tour en sortant lui aussi un boîte de sa veste.

\- Et toi, Bucky, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Sans hésitation ! rit-il. Tu as même réussi à trouver un anneau pour la prothèse, ma parole !

\- Tony l'a forgé à ma demande, lui expliqua Steve en se relevant.

Ils se passèrent mutuellement la bague de fiançailles au doigt - un entraînement pour le Grand Jour à venir - et s'étreignirent longuement sur le parvis de la Tour.

* * *

**Tout est bien qui finit bien, même dans ce texte plutôt inhabituel pour une Saint-Valentin ;) Mais bon, la dose de fluff a été gracieusement offerte au milieu de ce torrent de négativité, alors vous me pardonnez ? :D**


	3. Sentiments (Peter & Gamora)

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**#3 - Sentiments  
****(Peter x Gamora)**

_Saint-Valentin 2020_

C'était un idiot. Quiconque ayant déjà parlé à Peter Quill ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Et pourtant c'était aussi une sorte de génie. Parfois.

Il avait un bon instinct de survie. Et un sens de la famille un peu trop développé. Car eux, les Gardiens, étaient sa famille. Mais elle était un peu plus. Elle, Gamora, la fille de Thanos, la femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie était amoureuse d'un idiot. Et prête à utiliser n'importe quelle personne (excepté les Gardiens) qui le traiterait de tel.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle l'aimait. Comment elle en était venue à considérer cet homme comme l'autre moitié d'elle-même. Comment elle en était venue à chérir chaque instant passé avec lui. Ou presque. Ils avaient tous les deux un sale caractère.

Mais c'était ainsi. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie. Elle le suivrait à l'autre bout de la galaxie (principalement pour l'empêcher de la détruire accidentellement ou de s'autodétruire).

Et, plus important que tout, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Que Peter l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Chacun confierait sa vie sans hésiter à l'autre.

Devant les étoiles qui brillaient à l'infini devant eux, Gamora sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter. Il resta silencieux, et passa simplement son bras autour de la taille de la guerrière.

Et il restèrent là, écoutant la musique du terrien, profitant d'un moment de calme dans le chaos de leurs vies.


	4. Peau contre peau (Steve & Bucky)

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - Peau contre peau  
****(Steve x Bucky)**

_Saint-Valentin 2020_

Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans leur lit pour regarder la nouvelle série à la mode dont tout le monde leur parlait depuis des jours. Cela s'avéra l'une de leurs soirées les plus apaisées.

La couverture remontée jusqu'au torse, d'épais oreillers dans leurs dos, Steve et Bucky se tenaient enlacés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour profiter de ce moment.

Le bras gauche de Steve passait dans le dos de Bucky, et sa main venait se poser sur sa hanche dénudée. Son bras droit reposait contre le ventre de son mari, et les deux mains de Bucky, de chair comme de métal, tenaient doucement ce bras, comme par crainte qu'il ne s'en aille.

Steve posa la tête sur l'épaule nue et douce de Bucky, respirant l'odeur d'agrumes de son gel douche. Toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu de son esprit, et il savait qu'ainsi, aucun cauchemar ne viendrait lui empoisonner le cœur.

Bucky inclina la tête pour venir la presser contre celle de Steve. Ils ne reprendraient jamais le cours de leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée au moment de partir à la guerre, mais le destin les avait réunis, et les choses commençaient à s'arranger pour eux deux.

Ils avaient tout à fait l'intention de vieillir ensemble, et de s'enlacer tous les soirs de leur vie jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare définitivement.

* * *

**Si je n'étais pas déjà pardonnée, alors ce fluff pur devrait avoir lavé mon nom. Non ?**


End file.
